1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device allowing the operator to clearly identify the position of the symbolic keys and the alphabetic keys when inputting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by technological development, demand for increased functionality in electronic devices has increased. Accordingly, increased functionality for keypads of electronic devices has also increased. Thus, operation of keypads has become more complex.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic device 1 utilizes a single keypad 101 printed with alphabetic, numeric or punctuation characters thereon. When an operator desires to sequentially input different types of characters, the operator must physically switch among the desired types of characters (e.g. switching between alphabetic characters or numeric characters or punctuation characters), such as having to press two different keys. Thus, the operation is complex, often confusing and inconvenient for operators.
Accordingly, the number of keys or the keypad area may be increased to alleviate the deficiencies described previously. However, the solutions increase the size of the electronic device using the keypad and the arrangement of the keys is needed to be redesigned, thus increasing volume and costs.